Electronic systems may comprise electronic components mounted on a substrate using various techniques.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0164450 describes an integrated circuit (IC) carrier assembly that includes a printed circuit board (PCB). A carrier soldered to the PCB. The carrier includes a plurality of electrical contact islands surrounding a receiving zone for receiving an IC. Pairs of adjacent islands are interconnected by respective resilient suspension means. The IC is received in the receiving zone and is electrically coupled to some of the plurality of islands adjacent to the receiving zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,819, describes a dielectric member interposed between two electrical components which have different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs). The dielectric member has conductive traces for electrically connecting the electrical components. The traces may be joined by solder balls to a printed circuit board.